


段子存放

by PsycheCarr



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 只是段子。





	段子存放

**Author's Note:**

> -鱼的故事完全是学《蓝色星球》的。

浮上去之前，他周围绕过迁徙的鱼。一圈一圈地转，周围水流都被卷得浑白，引许多海豚来觅食。旗鱼第二个赶到，顶着那尖嘴横冲直撞。最后是蝠鲼，不急不缓地飞上来，咬点残羹剩饭走。它们吃完就散了，偌大的海里剩些鱼鳞鱼刺，再不见其他活物。他一口气伸出脑袋，俯视着四下深蓝的梦境。除了风声，没有什么再能入他双耳。


End file.
